


A Love That Knows No End

by Faithviper



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 1940s, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Clint Barton, Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Alpha/Omega, Alpha/Omega, Animal Ears, F/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Omega Original Character, Omega Pietro, Omega Wanda, Spirit Animals, Super Soldier Serum, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faithviper/pseuds/Faithviper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is going to be a Bucky/OC/Steve fic.</p>
<p>Alexandria "Alex" Murphy was best friends with James Barnes and Steve Rogers growing up, the three were always close and the three became mates when they got older. Then Bucky leaves to fight in the war and both Steve and Alex are approached by Dr. Erskine to become part of his new experiment with bonded mates, Steve becomes Captain America and Alex becomes Miss America.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alexandria's info

Name: Alexandria Murphy  
Nickname: Alex  
Spirit Animal: Wolf  
Alpha/Beta/Omega: Omega  
Height: 5"5  
Hair: Long red hair that reaches just below her shoulder blades, she mainly keeps her hair back in a braid or a bun.  
Eyes: Bright green  
History: Her mother was Irish and her father was Scottish, she was picked on because of her parents not being from America, but Bucky and Steve stood up for her and they became friends right away.  
Markings: A bite mark on both sides of her neck, Steve's on the left and Bucky's on the right, and freckles across the bridge of her nose.  
Ear color: Her wolf ears are black and grey with a little bit of white mixed in.


	2. Animal Spirits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who should be what?

Ok so I'm trying to figure out what everyone's spirit animal should be, anyone have any thoughts on the matter? Here is a list of the ones I'm still thinking over, if mixing with a bird I will be giving the character wings.

Steve  
Bucky - Pitbull, if you think about it, it fits perfectly  
Tony  
Natasha  
Clint - Hawk  
Wanda  
Pietro - Cheetah?  
Thor - Lion   
Bruce - Grizzly bear  
Loki - Panther or Fox?  
Brock Rumlow  
Nick Fury - Snake  
Pepper


	3. Looking for a beta.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking for a beta

Like it says, I'm looking for a beta, I don't have much down so far, but I want to make sure that I'll have some help when I need it.


	4. Character update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update on what people are

Steve - Labrador Retrieve  
Bucky - Pitbull  
Tony - Raccoon  
Natasha - Amur Tiger  
Clint - Hawk  
Wanda - Ocelot  
Pietro - Cheetah  
Thor - Lion  
Bruce - Grizzly bear  
Loki - Crow  
Brock Rumlow - Rottweiler  
Nick Fury - Honey Badger  
Pepper - Goat

Starting to wonder about others from the first Captain America movie.

Peggy - English Cocker Spaniel  
Howard - Raccoon  
Dum Dum Dugan - Brown Bear  
Gabe Jones - Panther  
Jim Morita - Fox  
James Montgomery Falsworth - Falcon  
Jacques Dernier - Wolf  
Colonel Phillips - Bald Eagle  
Dr. Erskine - Orangutan  
Red Skull - Giant Rat  
Zola - Weasel  
Pierce - Snake  
Maria Hill - Fennec Fox  
Jack Rollins - Doberman Pincher  
Sam - Falcon  
Rhodes - Owl  
Scott - Ferret


	5. Need a bit of help

Hey I'm hoping for someone that I can bounce ideas off of


	6. Just A Taste to hold people off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I haven't had much time to work on this but here is part of the first chapter

A small red haired girl sat alone in the rain, waiting for her dad to come pick her up after school, but he was almost an hour late already. "I guess he had to stay at work late." Alexandria said with a soft sigh, both of her parents had to work long hours at work since her mother was a nurse and her father worked at a car manufacturing plant putting together cars for a living.

"Hey, are you ok?" Called a voice from nearby. Looking up from her muddy shoes, Alex saw a small skinny blond boy and a slightly bigger dark haired boy standing in front of her with umbrellas over them. The blond had blond/gold dog ears that laid against his head while the other had blue/gray ears that were pointed but flopped over at the tips. "Hey, are you ok?" The dark haired boy tried again, a bit louder this time now that she was looking at them.

Both Steve and Bucky would admit that the little wolf girl in front of them was very pretty and it upset them to see her just sitting there alone in the rain, her grey ears dripping with water. "I was waiting for my daddy to come pick me up from school, but he hasn't come yet." She said in a soft sad voice as she lowered her head again. The two boys looked at each other and seemed to have a conversation without needing to speak before the moved to stand closer to the girl so she was covered by their umbrellas as well.


	7. Elementary School/First Meeting

A small red haired girl sat alone in the rain, waiting for her dad to come pick her up after school, but he was almost an hour late already. "I guess he had to stay at work late." Alexandria said with a soft sigh, both of her parents had to work long hours at work since her mother was a nurse and her father worked at a car manufacturing plant putting together cars for a living.

"Hey, are you ok?" Called a voice from nearby. Looking up from her muddy shoes, Alex saw a small skinny blond boy and a slightly bigger dark haired boy standing in front of her with umbrellas over them. The blond had blond/gold dog ears that laid against his head while the other had blue/gray ears that were pointed but flopped over at the tips. "Hey, are you ok?" The dark haired boy tried again, a bit louder this time now that she was looking at them.

Both Steve and Bucky would admit that the little wolf girl in front of them was very pretty and it upset them to see her just sitting there alone in the rain, her grey ears dripping with water. "I was waiting for my daddy to come pick me up from school, but he hasn't come yet." She said in a soft sad voice as she lowered her head again. The two boys looked at each other and seemed to have a conversation without needing to speak before the moved to stand closer to the girl so she was covered by their umbrellas as well. "Thank you." She told them with a soft sweet smile on her face as she brushed her hair back out of her eyes.

"Why don't you come with us over to my place, it will get you out of the rain and you can dry off before you get sick. My name is Steve Rogers and this is my best friend James Barnes." Steve said with a smile on his face as he held out his free hand to her.

"Just call me Bucky." Said the dark haired boy as he smiled as well and held his hand out to her as well. "He is right, if we tell his ma we left you sitting out in the pouring rain she would skin both of us and then my ma would skin me again." Bucky said with a laugh, though he knew it was true.

Alex looked between the two boys before she reached out with both hands and let them both help her up to her feet. "Thank you, my name is Alexandria Murphy, but you guys can call me Alex. Its nice to meet both of you." With that, the three children left the school yard and headed off to Steve's apartment. It was the start of a long and wonderful friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be high school, presenting as alphas and an omega, and starting to date. Hopefully it will be longer than this chapter.


End file.
